Quatre fois
by Aynwen
Summary: OS. Quatre fois où Drago Malefoy convoque Hermione Granger dans son bureau.


**_Disclaimer : Le monde de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas. _**

**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai légèrement pété un plomb avec cette histoire** **. Vous comprendrez certainement pourquoi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Quatre fois**_

Il fut un temps où je réfléchissais avant d'agir. Longuement, très longuement ; je n'étais pas impulsive, ni irrationnelle, mes amis me pressaient de faire un choix, et j'hésitais pendant quelques instants interminables entre sauce ketchup ou mayonnaise.

C'était ce genre de dilemme qui me torturait l'esprit dans ma jeunesse. Cette époque est malheureusement révolue.

J'aurais dû penser avant de venir. Mais les temps sont durs, alors il n'y avait plus que cette histoire de « venir ou mourir » ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve assise dans le bureau de Drago Malefoy, en train d'essayer d'ignorer son sourire mangeur de canaris. Il est dans son énorme fauteuil en cuir, en costard cravate et avec une clope au bec. Cela fait environ cinq minutes qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, défiant l'autre de parler en premier.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis le lycée. Toujours trop blond, les mêmes traits anguleux et cet air narquois. Les filles en pleine montée hormonale le décrivaient comme une beauté aristocratique. Je me retenais autrefois de lever les yeux au ciel ; parce que c'est ce qu'on aime dire dans les romans, ce gars golden-boy, qui impose un tel charisme que la populace se réduit au silence quand monsieur leur donne le privilège de se pointer.

Pour être franche, il ne ressemble pas à un apollon grec ou à une quelconque divinité olympienne.

C'est juste Malefoy, avec une confiance un peu trop surestimée et cette tendance à fumer plus que la moyenne. Il rejette une bouffée de sa cigarette dans mon visage et je retiens à peine mes larmes lorsque mes yeux s'irritent face à ce nuage toxique. Il lève un sourcil moqueur et continue son manège –parce qu'il sait que je ne supporte pas l'odeur.

Entre lui et moi, il y a toujours eu une rivalité solide ; autant sur le plan sentimental que scolaire. Je peux vous assurer qu'il y avait pas mal d'étincelles qui rythmaient nos vies lycéennes.

Je n'oserai jamais me l'avouer, mais c'était les meilleurs moments de ma petite existence.

Il écrase sa clope dans le cendrier posé à côté de son clavier pur blanc Apple et me regarde, railleur. « Alors Granger, que fais-tu dans mon antre ? »

« Pardon ? »

J'implore en moi le dieu de la littérature pour sortir des mots catholiques et pas trop impolis –après tout, vous n'êtes pas là pour assister à une scène qui part en cacahuète.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'autre bout de la planète en train de bosser pour un Président ? » Il jette un coup d'œil à mon CV et mes yeux se réduisent en fente en voyant ses lèvres trembler. Il ricane. Longtemps. « Tu étais serveuse ? » réussit-il à sortir entre ses éclats moqueurs. « C'est marqué noir sur blanc que tu sors du MIT. C'est impossible. »

Je ne vais plus me retenir, mes mains frissonnent. Je vais lui mettre une raclée comme en Seconde. « Je te signale que les boulots en informatique sont très rares. En tout cas, dans le domaine de mes compétences. Et Ron Weasley, le PDG de W Industrie pour lequel je travaillais, m'harcelait sexuellement. C'est marqué _noir sur bla_ nc qu'il y a eu un procès. » parodie-je en formant avec mes doigts des guillemets pour marquer mon point. « Je n'ai pas fini serveuse par magie. »

« Mmh … » dit-il simplement. Il m'analyse de la tête au pied puis replante fermement son regard dans le mien, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son siège rembourré. « Et qu'est-ce que tu amènerais à mon entreprise ? »

Je me demande un instant s'il est sérieux, il sait de quoi je suis capable. Pourtant, il affiche une mine interrogatrice bien truquée et je résiste à l'envie vrombissante de le frapper. « Je peux crypter, analyser et repérer les logiciels espions en un clin d'œil. » Je marque une pause pour insister sur ce fait. On se fixe en silence, afin de rétablir l'ambiance sérieuse d'un entretien, puis, rassurée, je reprends avec un ton bien plus professionnel qu'il y a quelques minutes. « Voilà ce que je pourrai amener à ton entreprise : une protection informatique équivalente à celle de la CIA. »

Ses yeux se durcissent, sa mâchoire se contracte sensiblement, et là, je me retrouve face au visage du PDG de Malefoy Corp. Il ne répond pas, n'esquisse pas son célèbre sourire en coin ; il reste immobile, penseur, et je devine qu'il intègre ce que je viens de prononcer.

Je n'exagère pas, ni n'amplifie mes compétences. Pour preuve, la CIA m'a déjà contactée pour travailler chez elle. J'ai décliné car il y a cette chose qui se réfère à un obstacle sacrément dérangeant : l'espionnage de la population. Manque de bol pour eux, s'il y a une chose que je respecte religieusement, c'est bien la vie privée. Je regrette tout de même le salaire mirobolant qu'ils me proposaient.

Non pas que celui de Malefoy frôle le SMIC, loin de là même. Multipliez par trois l'année nouvellement commencée -2017, si vous êtes encore sous l'effet du champagne- et vous trouvez la paye mensuelle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ressort une cigarette, l'allume et se détend en rejetant la fumée sur le côté. Plus dans mon visage, je remarque.

« Tu commences dans deux jours. » commence-t-il. « Et je suis ton chef maintenant donc naturellement il y a des règles à respecter. Comme me vouvoyer ou m'appeler Monsieur. »

Son sourire narquois est de retour sur ses lèvres. Retenez-moi ou je vais le frapper.

…

La première fois qu'il me convoque dans son bureau, c'est quand je suis en train de crypter la longue liste de ses clients pas très nets.

Je repose le téléphone du diable avec un soupir, le poignarde un instant du regard, puis me lève en lissant ma jupe. Ma jupe crayon s'il faut plus de précision. Les gens se font toujours un plaisir de décrire scrupuleusement le modèle hors de prix qu'ils viennent d'acheter. Mais ils se taisent quand leurs chaussures sont du Carrefour du coin.

Donc, une jupe crayon, qui ne vient absolument _pas_ du Carrefour du coin.

Ma première paye qui n'est pas encore arrivée est la seule explication que je peux vous donner.

Je sors de mon bureau et me dirige vers celui de Malefoy. En m'embauchant, je pensais qu'il allait me placer dans le sous-sol glauque de son bâtiment. Finalement, je me retrouve sur le même niveau que mon patron, le plus haut, et je remercie les dieux tous les jours pour m'avoir donnée la chance de ne pas surmonter l'épreuve des escaliers des trente étages. Je prie également pour les personnes qui atteignaient le sommet de l'immeuble au bord de l'asphyxie, le visage rouge et les habits trempés de sueur. De toute évidence, appeler un technicien de réparation d'ascenseur n'est pas dans l'ordre des priorités. De toute évidence encore, être ingénieur informatique confère des services privés.

Des services privés comme un ascenseur privé. Qui fonctionne. Par-fai-te-ment.

J'ignore dignement la secrétaire de Malefoy qui me cisaille du regard et toque à la porte en bois imposante. Un « oui » étouffé m'avertit que je peux entrer. Et avec tout le courage potterien que je possède en moi, j'ouvre la porte avec un sourire forcé, un peu hypocrite, je l'avoue.

Ma façade figée se déstabilise légèrement quand je vois son regard vicieux. « Vous m'avez appelée, Monsieur ? » je grince entre mes dents après avoir refermé la porte, la voix aussi sucrée que des grains de sel.

« Apporte-moi un café. » ordonne-t-il avec un ton dégoulinant de sadisme.

« Pardonnez-moi, _Sir_ _…_ » Il hausse les sourcils quand je fais une révérence exagérée, et c'est à mon tour de prendre mon plaisir. « Mais je crois que vous avez une secrétaire _très_ disposée à vous rendre ce service. »

Il se lève lentement de son fauteuil mythique, se dirige vers moi avec la grâce d'une panthère et se plante à quelques centimètres de mon visage. A cet instant, je suis une pauvre gazelle sans défense plaquée contre une porte, un peu trop intimidée par le fait qu'il envahisse mon espace personnel.

Cliché. C'est cliché. Je n'aurai jamais pensé être aussi faible.

« Ah oui ? » murmure-t-il à mon oreille, ses cheveux blonds frôlent ma joue. Je veux m'éloigner, le pousser ou déguerpir, mais je suis paralysée. « Ses cafés manquent de goût. Ils sont fades, tu vois, totalement transparents et bien moins corsés que les tiens. Ils leur manquent cette pointe épicée. Mais tu dois certainement savoir ce que je veux dire, puisque tu m'en préparais chaque matin. » Ses paroles ne plus que susurrements et je me demande s'il parle encore de caféine.

Il s'aperçoit que je frisonne. « C'est de l'exploitation. » parviens-je à rétorquer pitoyablement. Je veux rajouter que ce n'est pas mon boulot et qu'il n'a pas à évoquer le passé, sauf que les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, inspire profondément mon parfum et se rapproche davantage. Son souffle chaud me donne l'envie irrésistible de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Mais je me retiens à la dernière seconde, creusant mes ongles dans ma paume.

« Une exploitation complètement justifiée, compte tenu de ton salaire largement supérieur à celui de la plupart de mes employés ici. » réplique-t-il en replongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Il place ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, colle son torse contre ma poitrine et la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est le tirer par le col pour l'embrasser. Avec si possible un maximum de salive échangée. « Des employés qui sont présents depuis le début. Alors que toi, tu es arrivée il y a seulement une semaine. » rajoute-t-il après coup.

Je me réveille brutalement. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Cet abruti cherchait à … « Tu veux me faire culpabiliser ? » je m'exclame en le poussant fermement. Il recule de quelques pas en levant les mains.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » ricane-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant. Si j'étais un cinquantenaire qui bossait dans cette entreprise depuis sa création, et que je voyais débarquer une jeunette qui allait gagner le double de mon salaire, comment je réagirais ? Très mal. « Oui ! » je crache en ouvrant la porte rageusement. Il va l'avoir son foutu café.

« Oh Granger ! » Je me retourne en plissant les yeux. « Est-ce que je dois te rappeler les règles ? » demande-t-il en s'appuyant contre son bureau, les bras croisés.

Je lui offre mon majeur avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

…

La deuxième fois qu'il me convoque dans son bureau, c'est pour avoir renversé par inadvertance –je tiens à le préciser- mon précieux latte sur la chemise en soie blanche de Cézanne.

Oui, _Cézanne_ , la secrétaire de Malefoy. Je conçois, son nom n'est pas aussi horrible que Clitorine. Mais parfois dans la vie, il faut savoir qu'il y a une Forêt Interdite dans laquelle il ne faut absolument pas s'aventurer. Voyez ce que ça donne. Peut-être que ses parents étaient des fervents adeptes de Paul Cézanne, le célèbre peintre français impressionniste, tout comme les miens l'étaient de Shakespeare.

Ou peut-être qu'ils adulaient la salade César. Ou César lui-même. On ne le sera sans doute jamais.

Nous sommes debout face à Malefoy qui pour ne pas bousculer les habitudes était assis tel un roi sur son trône.

« Je suis humiliée, je vous dis ! » crie Cézanne en piétinant. Ses mains font de larges gestes pour mettre en évidence l'énorme tâche sur son chemiser. « Regardez _bien_ Monsieur, il est fichu ! Mon haut Dolce & Gabbana favori ! C'est de la soie d'Alg … »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette femme est une comédie à elle tout seule. Elle me déteste depuis le premier jour, me crache des injures depuis sa tour dorée et fait un point pour m'intimider en me fonçant droit dessus dans les couloirs. J'ai cette impression ridicule d'être le drapeau rouge qui attire le taureau.

Et par-dessus-tout, pour rendre la blague encore plus dérisoire, celle-ci s'étonne quand mon café se retrouve son sur chemisier. Si son GPS crânien n'était pas aussi défectueux, elle saurait qu'il fallait se décaler d'un pas lorsque deux personnes s'apprêtaient à se heurter.

Normalement, une telle banalité ne nécessite pas l'intervention du patron. Mais c'est Cézanne, alors on pouvait imaginer que cet incident était le plus grand scandale de sa pathétique vie.

Je suis aussi intimement persuadée qu'elle voulait montrer à Malefoy son soutien-gorge bordeaux maintenait très visible.

Il ne lui prête pas attention. Il me regarde avec cet air qui me donne la chair de poule. Ces yeux m'attaquent comme des aiguilles depuis je suis arrivée dans son entreprise. Peu importe où je me trouve, dans les couloirs, dehors à la sortie du bâtiment ou même dans la cafétéria, je ressens des picotements dans le dos de ma nuque. Je le vois esquisser un sourire en coin, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux, et à cet instant, je sais au fond de mes tripes qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il se lève majestueusement –d'un dramatisme aveuglant-, contourne le bureau et franchit la distance entre nous.

« … la renvoyer. » sont les derniers mots de Cézanne. Je suppose qu'elle nous fixe, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte et la main sur le cœur. Elle doit être en état de choc.

Mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Je suis paralysée. Encore. Ma bravoure se fait rare quand Drago Malefoy flâne dans les parages. Notamment lorsqu'il est aussi proche.

Je fronce les sourcils quand il pose sa main droite à plat sur mon ventre et l'autre sur ma joue. Il me caresse doucement quelques secondes, le silence résonne sourdement à mes oreilles. Je m'attends à tout …

« Amour, est-ce que le bébé va bien ? » souffle-t-il. Ses lèvres font une bizarrerie et je devine parfaitement qu'il se retient de rire.

… Sauf à cela. Je vais le tuer.

J'entends un halètement à côté de moi. Je reprends contenance, tente d'ignorer sa proximité incorrecte et me racle la gorge. S'il veut jouer, c'est son choix. S'il veut faire une scène devant Cézanne, c'est son choix aussi. J'affiche une mine désespérée, implore les dieux lacrymaux pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et pose une main sur son biceps. Non, non, Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de remarquer à quel point il s'est musclé depuis l'adolescence.

Il perd contenance une milliseconde quand les larmes perlent sur mes joues. Puis une pointe d'amusement brille dans ses yeux. Il a compris.

 _Joyeux Hunger game. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable._ En effet.

Round 1.

« Je ne sais pas chéri, la collision a été brutale et le bébé n'a peut-être pas … »

« Non chaton, c'est impossible. Ne te vexe pas, mais tu as pris énormément de poids depuis que tu es enceinte. Je pense que ta graisse a su fournir une protection contre le choc. »

Enfoiré. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son bras. Il grimace. Cézanne lâche un hoquet étrange.

Round 2.

« J-J'ai un secret à t'avouer ... »

« Parle-moi bébé, je serai toujours là pour toi, même dans tes moments les plus exécrables. Je comprends que la grossesse provoque chez toi des troubles anormaux, comme ton envie de manger de la glace à la fraise avec du pâté pour chat. Tu sais que je n'en tiens pas compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est- C'est autre chose. Je ne vais pas tourner autour de pot, je dois te le d-dire … l'enfant n'est pas de toi. Comprends-moi je t'en supplie, tes éjaculations précoces et tes troubles érectiles m'ont poussée à avoir des rapports sexuels avec Jean-Pascal, le jardinier. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi, je me sentais seule. Encore plus lorsque j'ai su que tu arrivais à avoir une érection seulement en regardant un hippopotame en train de coucher avec une girafe. »

Eh oui, je gagne. Il plisse les yeux. Cézanne lâche un deuxième hoquet étrange.

Round 3.

« Garde ton bébé avec JP. J'en ai d'autres en réserve de toute manière. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon sperme a été accidentellement inséminé dans une vierge qui devait subir une opération des dents de sagesse. Elle attend de moi des jumeaux. »

« Cela tombe bien, je vais avoir des triplés. Nous sommes incroyablement chanceux, ils pourront former le club des 5. »

J'imagine qu'on finit ex æquo.

Cézanne ne tient pas le coup. Elle tombe au sol en s'évanouissant. Avec une tête solide comme la sienne, elle s'en remettra.

Malefoy pose ses mains sur ma taille et réduit à zéro la distance entre nos corps. Mes courbes se moulent contre ses muscles, je frissonne, on se regarde quelques secondes, puis on s'embrasse à la française. Avec beaucoup de salive.

…

La troisième fois qu'il me convoque dans son bureau, c'est pour que je lui fasse un massage.

Je n'y suis pas allée.

Je le regrette amèrement –parce qu'il est maintenant dans mon domaine. Dans mon bureau. Assis dans mon fauteuil comme s'il le possédait. Ce qui est vrai en quelque sorte ; donc je lui cède 25% de sa propriété, le reste m'appartient, certifié directement par l'empreinte de mes fesses imprégnée dans le cuir moelleux et confortable.

Je résiste à l'envie de le mettre dehors et de me rasseoir dans ce qui me revient de droit. Mais j'ai un travail à garder, alors au lieu de céder à la tentation, je reste debout face à lui, appuyée contre le rebord dur de la table en acajou. Il est amusé, comme d'habitude, et je bouillonne, refusant de me plier à son caprice ou de le toucher d'une quelque manière.

Nous sommes très loin d'être un couple –j'aimerai dire ennemis avec des avantages mais c'est au-delà de mes forces. C'est trop courant dans les histoires d'aujourd'hui. Donc je parlerai de nous en tant que rivaux évolués, tels des minidracos qui se transforment en dracolosses ; pareil aux Pokémons, nous sommes en pleine évolution.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser à ce genre de chose. » raille-t-il en s'allumant une clope.

« Pas dans mon bureau. » je proteste en essayant de lui arracher l'objet nocif. Vainement. J'abandonne. « Et de quoi tu parles encore ? Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire comme … travailler ? »

« Et tu es vraiment la seule à penser à voix haute sans t'en rendre compte. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ignorant totalement ma dernière pique. Il pose son regard sur mon bureau, prend mon pot de crayon, le vide de ses babioles et y dépose à l'intérieur les cendres de sa cigarette.

« Tu te permets bien des choses depuis que l'on s'est échangé des enzymes salivaires … »

Il roule des yeux en soupirant, puis me regarde comme si j'étais la personne la plus exaspérante vivante sur cette Terre. « Sérieusement ? Enzymes salivaires ? Reconnais simplement que je t'ai donné le meilleur baiser de ta vie. » Il prend un air songeur puis lève sa clope en l'air. « Rectification : Et tu es vraiment la seule à parler en des termes aussi cinglés. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui renvoyer une réplique bien tournée quand mon ordinateur, l'amour de ma vie, pète littéralement son câble en affichant sur l'écran un schéma complexe de multiples lignes grises.

« Merde. » je murmure sous mon souffle en me tournant complètement vers l'écran.

« Comment ton ordinateur qui était dans un état végétatif a pu se métamorphoser en une boule à facette ? Explique-moi, parce que là je ne vois pas la logique. »

« Primo, la boule à facette est une abomination dans ce monde. Secundo, le problème peut remonter à plusieurs sources : mises à jour des pilotes, carte graphique, surchauffe, problème de branchements et j'en passe. » je réponds automatiquement en réfléchissant. « Normalement tout est impeccable au niveau des mises à jour. J'ai vérifié la carte graphique hier et elle ne présentait aucun défaut technique. La surchauffe est impossible avec le nettoyage que je lui fais subir tous les jours. Les branchements cependant …. Les branchements bien sûr ! La femme de ménage est passée hier soir, elle a dû déplacer les fils en passant l'aspirateur sous mon bureau. » je triomphe en levant mon poing en l'air.

Je suis déjà en train de ramper sous le bureau quand deux grosses mains me prennent par les hanches et me retournent rapidement. L'équilibre n'est pas un talent inné chez moi, encore moins quand je suis perchée sur des talons –pas aussi hauts que Cézanne, certes, mais assez pour que je dois me stabiliser sur la première chose qui se présente à moi. Malefoy. Qui semble attendre une action de ma part.

Je lève un sourcil. « Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Embrasse-moi. » Ses yeux reflètent une lueur étrange, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il veut me faire passer.

« Ok. » j'articule lentement puis m'exécute en posant mes lèvres sur sa joue. « Tu ne m'as pas précisé où. »

Avant que ses doigts ne se creusent davantage dans ma peau, je me détache et redescend illico sous le bureau. Ce n'est pas une fuite, plutôt un moyen de mettre fin à quelque chose qui allait déraper de manière _épique_. Je n'y suis pas encore prête. J'ignore son soupir et me concentre plutôt sur les fils quasi indiscernables tellement il y a de nœuds. C'est grotesque. Rien de surprenant si mon écran grésille, il y a un important problème de sous-alimentation. Un silence emplit la salle et je me sens irrationnellement gênée. Je ne sais pas si je dois être mortifiée par le fait de préférer nos disputes ou le fait d'être dérangée par cette tension entre nous.

Je branche le dernier fil avec fierté, frictionne mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour en enlever la fine couche de poussière et commence à me lever.

« Aïe ! »

Je fixe avec haine le plafond de bois à quelques centimètres de ma tête, puis commence à frotter ma tempe en sentant des picotements douloureux dans mon crâne. J'entends un fauteuil rouler sur le sol, mais je l'ignore et reste sur mes genoux. Me lever tout de suite déclenchera une guerre nucléaire dans ma pauvre tête.

« Ça va ? » demande Drago. Vu du sol, il paraît étonnement grand.

Je me crispe légèrement quand il range mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Ça va, juste un peu sonnée. »

« Toujours aussi maladroite. » souffle-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il effleure ma joue avec son pouce et emmêle ses doigts dans mes boucles. « Ton buisson capillaire est étonnement doux. »

J'allais lui répondre qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit en un grand fracas. Drago sursaute dans le fauteuil et tente d'enlever ses doigts de mes cheveux. Je sursaute et me cogne une nouvelle fois la tête dans le bureau.

« Aïe ! » m'écrie-je une deuxième fois. Les étoiles brillent plus d'habitude, mon champ de vision vacille et je me retrouve encore une fois à me frotter la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Blaise ? » grogne Drago.

« Te faire chier mec, comme un meilleur ami est censé le faire. » J'imagine très facilement Zabini s'appuyer contre le chambranle et croiser les bras avec un air taquin. Mais rappelez-vous, je suis encore en train d'agoniser sous le bureau, ne voyant rien à part Drago qui rage à cause de ma masse capillaire. « Je voulais te payer une visite à ton bureau et imagine ma surprise quand je ne t'y ai pas trouvé ! » s'exclame-t-il ensuite d'un ton dramatique.

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis regrette instantanément mon action quand un début de mal de tête me perce le crâne.

« Eh bien tu m'as vu maintenant, alors si tu pouvais dégager … » gronde Drago en commençant sérieusement à s'énerver.

Ce dernier l'ignore royalement et continue sur sa lancée. « Tu ne me demandes même pas comment j'ai t'ai trouvé ? Tu me déçois. Heureusement que je suis d'humeur indulgente aujourd'hui. » Il n'a vraiment pas changé depuis le lycée, toujours aussi affreusement insupportable. « Après maintes réflexions, j'ai fini par me rappeler que tu avais embauché la petite Granger. Et comme tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la harceler dès qu'elle se retrouve dans ton périmètre … »

« Blaise, ferme-là. Franchement. »

« D'ailleurs, ton plan a l'air de se dérouler à merveille … »

« Tu finis ta phrase et je détruis ton hoverboard que tu as acheté hier. »

« … une fellation en guise de retrouvaille, je suis vraiment fier de toi. »

Je reprends mes esprits brutalement. « Je te signale que je réparais l'ordinateur ! » réussis-je à sortir pathétiquement, ma voix étouffée par le bureau qui me cachait à sa vue. Les doigts de Drago sont enfin libres de mes cheveux, et je soupire de soulagement quand la sensation d'étirement sur mon cuir chevelu disparaît.

La seule réponse que je reçois est le ricanement des deux abrutis. Drago vient de signer sa pire trahison. Agacée au possible, je secoue la tête et sors enfin de ma prison de bois pour leur faire entendre mes insultes très grossières. J'ignore le blond assis dans _mon_ fauteuil et me tourne vers Zabini.

Sa ressemblance frappante avec Pharrell Williams m'étonnera toujours ; ils ont une peau si lisse et paraissent si jeunes. Est-ce qu'ils vieillissent comme le commun des mortels ?

Malefoy avait peut-être raison, je pense trop et je diverge trop.

Je m'apprête à expliquer que non, rien d'aussi obscène ne se passe dans mon territoire -tout ça agrémenter de noms d'oiseaux- quand je me retrouve devancée, encore une fois, par la langue impitoyable de l'italien ...ou l'africain, honnêtement personne ne connaît ses origines. « Je ne veux pas te froisser Granger, mais quand on voit une femme entre les jambes d'un homme, la question ne se pose plus. Inutile de cacher vos retrouvailles _frénétiques._ »

« Q-quoi mais … ! »

Il fait un signe de la main et commence déjà à sortir du bureau. « J'ai vu ce que je voulais savoir. Continuez votre affaire, ne vous dérangez plus. »

J'ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises en le regardant partir, puis me tourne vers Drago pour lui demander, je ne sais pas ? Ce qui vient de se passer peut-être ? Celui-ci hausse les épaules et se rallume une cigarette, l'air de rien.

J'ai atterri chez des fous.

…

La quatrième fois qu'il me convoque dans son bureau, c'est la première fois que le motif est valable.

Être assise sur ses genoux ne l'est pas.

Je parcoure les données informatiques, mes doigts devenus flous par la vitesse avec laquelle je pianote sur le clavier, et m'efforce d'ignorer sa main sur mon ventre. Le système informatique que je suis en train de pirater est tellement obsolète que je suis presque tentée de leur laisser un message crypté pour les prévenir.

« Tu profites bien de notre position. » je murmure pendant que je brise les pare-feu. Son souffle chaud contre ma nuque me fait frissonner. « Tu aurais pu me donner un autre siège ou tout simplement me prêter le tien. »

« Et rater cette occasion ? Tu rigoles. » répond-t-il avec un petit rire. Ses mains parcourent mon corps et ses lèvres se posent sur le côté de mon cou. Mes mains tremblent, comme tous mes membres – et il le sait alors il continue, sans pause. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Toi aussi, j'ai envie de dire. Pourtant je me concentre encore plus fort sur mon hackage. « Tu te rends compte que je pirate la mafia italienne quand même ? » dis-je à la place.

Ses mains se figent un instant, ses lèvres forment un sourire contre ma peau et j'ai la subite impression que je l'amuse.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi … insouciant ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. C'est toi qui me rend ainsi. »

Ma respiration se coupe un bref moment, et vraiment, j'ai envie qu'il arrête de dire des choses comme ça. Les battements de mon cœur deviennent frénétiques lorsqu'il reprend de plus belle ses caresses, encore plus insistantes et sensuelles. Je m'éclaircie la gorge et continue à briser les lignes de codes.

« Dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis ? » je demande quand j'atteins le dossier qui contient des vidéos de lui en train de parler avec Sandro Agnesi, un des piliers de la mafia.

Je l'entends soupirer. « Je ne peux rien te dire. »

« Alors pourquoi me l'avoir demandé à moi ? » j'insiste en passant en revue les images qui défilent devant mes yeux. Dans chacune d'elles, une enveloppe passe entre leurs mains.

« Car tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance. »

Je hoche simplement la tête, commençant à supprimer toutes les vidéos compromettantes. J'ignore pourquoi je n'en demande pas davantage, peut-être parce que j'ai peur ou que je ne veux pas être mêlée à ses histoires.

Gros mensonge. Je veux juste découvrir ses secrets sans qu'il ne me soupçonne.

« Tout est supprimé ? »

« Tout est supprimé. » je répète après avoir vérifié que je n'avais laissé aucune trace qui leur permettrait de remonter jusqu'à notre réseau.

Un silence tendu s'installe entre nous.

Puis ses mains se plaquent sur mes hanches, me retournent face à lui et me poussent sur la surface de son bureau. Des dossiers et des crayons tombent au sol, mais on ne les entend pas, trop pris dans notre frénésie.

Ses mains sont partout, à la recherche de chaque recoin inexploré, caressant avec vitesse et précision. Il ouvre brutalement mon chemiser, arrachant les boutons qui s'éparpillent autour de nous, puis baisse son visage. Je ne le vois plus, mon dos s'arque et mes mains cherchent un point d'ancrage. J'étouffe un gémissement lorsque sa langue chatouille mon bas-ventre, mes seins, mon cou. Il n'épargne rien, sans pitié, me taquine jusqu'à l'extrême. Jusqu'à me voir se briser de désir sous lui. Je peux sentir ses yeux sur mon visage, attendant ma perte. Mais je veux résister. Alors il continue, plus insistant, et dessine avec ses lèvres humides des dessins sur ma peau en feu.

En feu, c'est ça. Je suis en feu.

…

Quand j'atteins l'orgasme, je suis haletante et en sueur. « Alors, c'était ça ton plan ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Il était censé avoir une _cinquième_ convocation, mais comme Madame a décidé de céder à la quatrième, je suppose que mon charme est irrésistible. »

Exténuée, le dos de ma tête retombe lourdement sur le bureau.

Retenez-moi ou je vais le frapper.

* * *

 **Cet OS est à la limite du parodique, je sais. J'avais d'ailleurs eu l'hésitation de le placer dans "Parody" enfin ...**

 **Bon, j'ai conscience que beaucoup n'aimeront pas le caractère très OOC de Hermione, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fusionner son caractère avec celui de Felicity Smoak. En tout cas, je me suis éclatée à écrire cette histoire.**

 **Si des gens sont preneurs pour le POV de Drago ou des scènes de leur jeunesse (ou les deux haha), n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Ou n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, tout simplement héhé ;).**

 **A cet instant, j'aimerai qu'il soit possible de réduire la police à 0,5 parce que j'ai très très honte. Pour ceux qui ont lu _S'accrocher_ et qui y ont laissé une review, je suis désolée. J'ai l'ai relu et j'ai eu ce goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Je le récrirai entièrement et le posterai une nouvelle fois quand je serai satisfaite.**

 **Pour ce qui est de _Not Pretty_ , là le prochain chapitre viendra prochainement. Il me reste encore quelques scènes à écrire donc un peu de patience ;).**

 **Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une beta. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou le mettre en review, comme vous voulez.**

 **A bientôt. :)**


End file.
